The One I Love
by Reall-Goodchild
Summary: He had been after her for months, maybe even years now, but she had always turned him down. But you know what they say, you don't know what you've got till it's gone. KougaAyame AU Oneshot


**The One I Love**  
  
_By: Reall Goodchild_  
  
Ayame walked through the campus grounds towards the building she knew Kouga's dorm was. The mid fall colours were beautiful here. Most of the trees were a golden yellow; the odd one had ruby red leaves. A bitter breeze blew across the walkway. She pulled her brown vest closer to herself. Her beige sweater wasn't keeping the cold away from her body.  
  
The campus was buzzing with life. Students were taking advantage of one of the last good weekends before winter, some were running about, other playing football, a few just hanging out with friends and having a great time. She walked over a small bridge over a trickling stream. She stopped in the centre of it, seeing the one who had invaded her thoughts over the past few weeks.  
  
Kouga was sitting under a tree with a group of people. There were a few females in the small group, one particularly attractive one sitting beside Kouga. She had a flirtatious smile one as she leaned close, whispering something in his ear. He chuckled at what ever she had said, shaking his head.  
  
Ayame looked down sighing. How could she have actually thought he would be after her and her alone? He was going to be in college, it was only natural for him to meet nice, pretty girls. That was exactly why she constantly turned him down. She didn't want heartache. But she still had fallen in love with him. It got harder and harder for her to turn him away, but somehow she managed to do it every time. Now she saw how stupid that was.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Clenching her fists in anger at herself, she slowly turned and walked back in the direction she had come.

* * *

Kouga moved away from this girl. He felt really uncomfortable with their close proximity. She was all over him. She had just whispered something so perverted in his ear that even Miroku would have been put off by it. She still persisted, moving closer than ever to him.  
  
Unable to cope with this woman, Kouga stood up. "Sorry guys but I gotta go. I just remembered I have something to do in town." He said, waving goodbye before high tailing it out of there.  
  
He hopped into his '68 mustang convertible and sped out of the parking lot. He didn't know where he was going, just making what ever turns felt right. Soon he noticed exactly where he was heading. The lake he and Ayame use to play at when they were kids, near their parent's cottages. The first place he had ever seen her pretty face. 

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

7-year-old Kouga was walking through the forest outside his family cabin collecting sticks for roasting marshmallows. The ground was covered in hundreds of dry yellow, red and brown leaves. It was thanksgiving weekend, so his parents had decided to have one last expedition to the cabin before winter.  
  
There was a loud shriek in the direction of the lake. Kouga instantly dropped the sticks and rushed in that direction. As he broke through the tree line he looked around frantically, his eyes landing on a redheaded little girl around his age. His dog Fang was pulling at her torn pant leg. Kouga ran over to the girl, calling Fang off her.  
  
"Fang!" He yelled, pulling on the dogs collar. "Fang get off her!" After a few seconds of struggle, the German Shepard finally let go. "Go home boy!" Kouga yelled at the puppy, pointing in the direction of his cottage.  
  
Now that the dog was gone he turned to look at the girl. She wasn't hurt, Fang had only been play fighting, he was only a puppy after all. The girl had her auburn hair up in to high pigtails, her face was buried in her hands as her lay on her stomach shaking in fear. She had on a light purple long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Kouga reached out a hand placing it on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" He asked, noticing her wince at their contact.  
  
Slowly she took her face out of her palms and slowly looked over her shoulder at him. Her big emerald eyes were watering, her face smudged with dirt. Seeing the boys concerned cerulean eyes she instantly turned over and wrapped her arms around his waist and began to cry into his shirt.  
  
He was taken back by her actions but quickly wrapped comforting arms around her. "Shhh..." He soothed her, rubbing her back gently. "It's ok, he was just playing, I promise."  
  
The girl slowly pulled away from him, sniffling slightly. "W-who are you?" She hiccupped.  
  
"Kouga Ookami." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Ayame Herutsu." She said smiling meekly back at him.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked, still worried.  
  
She nodded. "I was just startled is all."  
  
"Well, If Fang gives you anymore trouble, Ayame, just call me ok?" He said, standing up and holding out a hand for her.  
  
She smiled brightly, and nodded. "Ok, Kouga." She said, taking his hand and allowing him to help her up.  
  
"AYAME!" Some one called in the opposite direction of Kouga's cabin.  
  
Ayame looked over her shoulder. "That's my mom. I gotta go." She said turning in the direction of the voice. "Thanks for your help Kouga!" She called back, waving before disappearing into the trees.  
  
"See ya around." Kouga said, committing the enchanting girls name and face into memory. "Ayame."

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

Kouga stopped the car as he approached the lake. Undoing his seatbelt, he got out of the car and walked slowly through the thin row of tree's separating the road from the lake. He stretched as he entered the clearing. He looked to his left, his heart stopping for a second at the sight before him.  
  
Ayame sat there, Her hair seemingly glowing a rich ginger colour in the sun, matching the autumn colours around them. She was right next to the shore, staring to the shallow water, her knees tucked under her chin as she hugged her legs to her chest. He heard a sniffle come from her as she closed her eyes, releasing one tear.  
  
"Ayame?" He called, slowly walking to her. She stiffened noticeably at his call. He sat down next to her leaning in to get a better look at her enticing face. "Ayame, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing..." She said and an almost inaudible whisper. "I'm just an idiot, that's all."  
  
Kouga raised an eyebrow. "You're not an idiot Ayame. Your the smartest person I know," He said reassuringly.  
  
She shook her head. "When it comes to school yes. But, when it comes to love, I'm the most idiotic person there could be." She sighed, closing her eyes, regrettably allowing more tears to fall.  
  
Kouga reached out one hand, brushing away her tears, only to earn a small whimper from the younger girl. "Ayame? Does this have anything to do with that idiot Riku?" Kouga asked, his tone harsh. "If it does, I swear to god I'll kill him!"  
  
She smiled sadly, chuckling at his eagerness to protect her. "No Kouga this has nothing to do with Riku," She said, looking up at him finally. "He's dating Kagura now."  
  
"Oh than... what is... it?" He asked slowly, noticing the hurt look in her eyes as she looked at him.  
  
"Nothing," she breathed out, shaking her head.  
  
"Oh come on Ayame, you don't expect me to-" He was cut off as she suddenly leaned forward and presses her soft lips against his. His eyes widened in shock. He had been after her for years now. Ever since he had gotten over his silly little crush on her best friend Kagome, but she had always turned him down. He always thought that she felt the same way he did, but she just would never say yes to him. Now she was kissing him?  
  
Ayame felt her heart crushing with each passing second. He wasn't returning the kiss as she had hoped he would. Tears began to fall uncontrollably down her cheeks, her lips still caressing his. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and pulled away from him. He just sat there, looking shocked, not saying a word, his eyes still as big as saucepans. She pushed herself off the ground and began to walk towards the place where she had parked her car.  
  
Kouga snapped out of his daze when she got up. Panic consumed him. Ayame, the woman that he knew he loved, had practically just told him she felt the same way and he had just sat there like a sitting duck. He rushed after her. "Ayame wait!" He called, running to catch up with her. Once in range he grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him, forcing her to face him.  
  
He placed a finger under her chin lifting her face to look in her eyes; those large emeralds that showed her every emotion. Right now, all he could see is hurt. Knowing that he was the cause of her pain twisted his gut. He slowly leaned over and kissed her lightly, issuing everything he felt for her into that one kiss.  
  
This time she was shocked. She thought that maybe he had given up on her. Her knees felt weak as she leaned in returning his kiss.  
  
Kouga smiled and pulled away, pulling her into a soft embrace, bringing his lips to her perfectly shaped ear. "I love you, Ayame." He whispered. "I always have, and always will."  
  
She smiled, her tears turned to ones of joy. "I love you too, Kouga," She breathed happily.  
  
The two of them stayed like that until sunset, before leaving hand in hand, and in love.

* * *

A/N: Ok a little bit of a fluffy one shot here. I was just struck by this idea. I dunno. It would fit well into a story I think... I just don't have an idea for one with this plot. So I was just like, 'meh, I'll just turn it into a one shot and be done with it! lol! Well, I hope you all liked it. This is my first one shot, so any reviews will be very much appreciated! R&R please! 


End file.
